


Maladaptive Daydreaming

by urproblematicfav



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Daydreaming, Dubious Consent, FUCK, Face Punching, Hate Sex, I don't know whats wrong with me, IM NOT THAT BAD YET I PROMISE, Karmas just a gross boy, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, THERES NO ACTUAL RAPE THO, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, What Is Wrong With ME, dubcon, i mean theres kinda plot, im so fucking gross, im so sorry, its not actually rape tho, listen this is kinda rapey im just warning you, m actually kinda sorry for this one, seriously, this is gross ok, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: Karma vaguely registered the sound of glass breaking and Nagisa's voice. He looked down at his hand, now holding the broken shards of the glass cup he had been holding. It hadn't cut him but it stung a bit."Oh my god! Karma, are you okay!?"He sounded so sincere it was honesty disgusting.Karma watches silently as Nagisa picked away the stray pieces of glass off his hand. Pretty blue eyes looking down at him with concern.Fuck thisKarma reached down and grabbed the back of Nagisa's head, making sure to get a grip on a fair amount of his long blue hair before pulling him up to eye level."Karma..?"Listen I'm just gonna come out and say it now, this is weird and fucked up and idfk how I come up with these things





	Maladaptive Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know where this came from. It was 5am when I wrote this and I woke up and just came up with this.  
> I'm honestly kinda scared of myself  
> What is this
> 
> I'm weird anyway

Karma never really knew how to properly react to Nagisa. A quiet boy with the ice blue eyes of a killer and the smile of a innocent child.

He hated him.

Nagisa always acted so soft and incapable.  
Like a little bunny, scared and fragile.  
It was all a mask, Karma knew that for sure.  
He wanted to beat the blue eyed boy.  
Hit him till that innocent smile and weak façade broke and the killer bloodlust he knew was there showed its true self.

Karma had dreams about it sometimes.  
In the dreams he'd always beat Nagisa, punching, kicking, biting, fuck, anything to see him break.  
In some of them he'd fuck the blue eyed boy till he cried and begged him to stop.  
Karma was vaguely aware that having rapey dreams about your best friend was probably not a good sign but it's not like he could control his dreams.

It got worse when the dreams started festuring in real life. Nice outgoings to the book store turned into twisted daydreams about grabbing Nagisa by the neck and fucking him against the book racks.  
Karma was good at hiding it though.  
He'd smile and talk with the bluenette like he wasn't imagining what he'd look like on his knees crying with his pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock.

Karma knew it was a bad idea to agree when Nagisa asked if he wanted to come to his house to study. But there was something about those bright, terrifying blue eyes that made Karma feel weak and like he had to say yes.

So now here he was, sitting in Nagisa's room 'studying'.  
The desk table he had was a bit small for the two of them to work on but Karma wasn't really paying attention to his school work.  
Stupid little Nagisa had a pen in his mouth.

Karma hated himself for how easily that got to him. He prided himself on his self control and ability to keep his cool and yet just seeing Nagisa absentmindedly sucking and biting on the end of a pen was basically crushing him.

A probably unsteadily large amount of fantasies ran through Karma's head as he watched Nagisa.  
He grunted and tried to ignore them as he took a sip of water from one of the glass cups he and Nagisa both had.  
He could grab the pen and stab it through his hand, pinning him to the table as he fucked the boy's mouth with his tongue.  
Use the blood as lube to stretch him open, watch him cry in pain from both the wound in his hand and the odd new feeling of Karma's fingers inside him.  
He'd beg him for more-  
No.  
He was supposed to beg for it to stop not for more,

Karma vaguely registered the sound of glass breaking and Nagisa's voice. He looked down at his hand, now holding the broken shards of the glass cup he had been holding. It hadn't cut him but it stung a bit.  
"Oh my god! Karma, are you okay!?"  
He sounded so sincere it was honesty disgusting.  
Karma watches silently as Nagisa picked away the stray pieces of glass off his hand. Pretty blue eyes looking down at him with concern.

Fuck this

Karma reached down and grabbed the back of Nagisa's head, making sure to get a grip on a fair amount of his long blue hair before pulling him up to eye level.  
"Karma..?"  
The red head cut him off with a harsh kiss. Keeping the grip on the bluenette's hair and pulling to make him open his mouth. Karma shoved his tongue into the others parted lips causing him to gasp a bit and pushed into the kiss in a awkward attempt to kiss back.

Not good enough. Notgoodenoughnotgoodenough-

Karma suddenly bit down onto Nagisa's tongue making the smaller boy shoved Karma back with a yelp of pain.  
"What the hell!? You bit me, I'm bleeding! Oh my go-"

SLAP!

The force of the hit caused Nagisa's head to smack into the table next to them and gasp in pain.  
Karma looked down and his hand and glared.  
Not fucking good enough.  
The bluenette hissed and tried to move but before he could start Karma had a bruising grip on his neck and had pinned him with his back down to the table.  
Soft blue eyes looked more frightened now, guess that was a improvement.  
"Kah-Karma what's wrong? seriously I'm gettin-"  
A fist connected with Nagisa's jaw, effectively shutting him up.  
Karma bit down the rush of arousal that came with the violent crack of hitting someone.  
It felt more intense then normal though.  
Was it 'cause it was him ?  
The red head made a aggravated noise and removed his hand from the bruised boy below him to start working off his pants.  
Nagisa's eyes widened a bit as his friend started unbuckling his pants before forcing then down and working on taking his own off.  
"Do you have any lube?"  
Karma's strained and angry voice startled Nagisa and he bit his lip and nodded once quickly. Karma rolled his mercury eyes and asked where it was and Nagisa embarrassingly gestured to under his bed.  
The red head moved off him to go grab the lube and Nagisa bit his lip as he slipped his underwear off since Karma didn't do it before.  
Once Karma turned around and came back over to the now fully naked teen he let out a mocking laugh and violently shoved the boy's legs apart.  
"Eager huh? If I'd known beating you was the way to get you to spread your legs I would've done this ages ago."  
Karma mumbled mostly to himself as he put a fair amount of lube onto his fingers and pushed two into Nagisa's tight opening.  
The bluenette hissed and tried to jerk away in pain but Karma's hand returned to his still slightly sore throat.  
Karma kept a steady, painful rhythm to his thrusts while keeping a eyes on Nagisa's pained expression.

"Still not good enough..."

"Karma wha-AAAAH!"

Nagisa cried out as Karma pulled his fingers out, quickly replacing them with his cock.  
Nagisa really wasn't prepared properly but honestly Karma wasn't in the mood to take that into consideration.

"Fah-Karma! Fuck, slow down!"

Nagisa was clinging to to the red head's shirt now, tears burning at the corner of his beautiful blue eyes.  
Karma buried his face into the smaller boy's neck and started to thrust despite Nagisa's obvious protests.  
The thrusts were violent and harsh and probably not very enjoyable for Nagisa but that was kinda the goal.

Make him hurt.  
Break him.  
Come on comeoncomeomcomeon

Karma gasped in pain as Nagisa bit into his shoulder and pulled his red hair.  
He...was moaning?  
He wrapped his short legs around Karma's waist and thrusted up in a pathetic attempt to meet Karma's own.  
"Karma, please...!"

Fuck.  
Fuck, he was supposed to be in pain. Not fucking-

"Ihateyouihateyouifuckinghateyou!"  
A historical mantra of hatred came from Karma as he dug his nails into Nagisa's neck, cutting off some of his air flow.  
Nagisa arched his back in response.  
Karma tightened his grip.  
"Ah, it's nnh- it's okay!"  
Nagisa's soft voice mumbled out between moans and thrusts.  
"Come on, you don't have to hold back. It's, okay."  
Karma hissed and removed his hand from Nagisa's neck to use to pull his legs up, nearly folding him in half as he fucked him.  
Nagisa made a noise of discomfort but said and did nothing to stop it.  
"P-pull my hair..."  
Karma hated himself for asking for such a thing but Nagisa didn't seem to have it in him at the moment to mock his masochism. He reached around and tugged the red hair back, forcing Karma to bare his neck. The bluenette wrapped his lips around Karma's neck, sucking at the pulse point.  
Karma whined, fuck, he was way too overwhelmed. He was supposed to be in control. Fuck, why wasn't he in control?  
"Shhh, it's okay!"  
Nagisa rolled his hips up in time with Karma's thrusts.  
"Come on, it's okay."  
The soft encouragement crushed Karma as he choked back a sob and came inside the boy below him.

Karma felt his arms and legs spasm from the force of his orgasm mixed with rush emotion and fell forward on top of Nagisa.  
The bluenette hummed softly and threaded his fingers through Karma's red hair.  
Both hisses in pain as the red head pulled out, a bit of cum coming out along with his cock.  
Karma flopped down onto the desk chair next to the table and pushed his hand through his hair.  
Mercury eyes met ice blue.

A stab of frustration hit Karma like a train.

Not good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gross  
> Hmu on my(fanfic)writing tumblr
> 
> https://k-k-savage-memes.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT: I made a new writing tumblr blog its https://k-k-savagememes.tumblr.com  
> So go check that out for more fic stuff


End file.
